Luffy sabe y el resuelve
by Amelia-La-Bella-Puu
Summary: No era tonto, como todos creían, divagaba (es cierto) mucho quizás demasiado, es la verdad, pero se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su barco, de las peleas sugerentes, las miradas evasivas, los furibundos sonrojos, la inquietante ansiedad, la tacita desesperación, la angustiante negación, el sublime coqueteo.


**BUENO por fin empesare a subir mis historia me tarde algo por que se perdió mi bella puu, y me deprimo sin ella a mi lado, espero poder levantar mi decaído animo con esto. Espero les guste.**

* * *

No era tonto, como todos creían, divagaba (es cierto) mucho quizás demasiado, es la verdad, pero se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su barco, de las peleas sugerentes, las miradas evasivas, los furibundos sonrojos, la inquietante ansiedad, la tacita desesperación, la angustiante negación, el sublime coqueteo.

Y si el, cuyos pensamientos estaban perdidos (casi siempre) entre la carne y ser rey pirata, se daba cuenta, no entendía por qué los demás no, era tan obvio, sanji y zoro se gustaban, se traían ganas, verdad innegable, realidad notable.

Peleaban todo el día, por boberías (haciendo honor a la verdad) sanji llevaba un postre para nami y robin (nunca para zoro) las alagaba con piropos majestuosos, algunas veces (casi siempre) eran exageraciones desvariantes sobre cualidades dudosas (generarme las de nami) y zoro le recordaba como si fuera cualquier cosa, lo tonto que se veía siendo un ero-Cook, como le decía (como le fascinaba decirle a sanji).

Luffy lo había notado, el casi imperceptible cambio en el tono al pronunciarlo, ero-Cook, con un placer indefinido, un poco perturbador (casi sádico en realidad) y sanji respondía de inmediato con reclamos y amenazas e insultos y zoro le contestaba, (indudablemente lo haría) y entones sanji se delataba, esas miradas retadoras eran la excusa perfecta para poder escanear de pies a cabeza, el perfectamente bien detallado cuerpo del espadachín, no que a luffy le gustara pero había que reconocer que estaba buenísimo.

Y Zoro no se quedaba atrás se la pasaba todo el día dormitando en la cubierta del sunny, desprendido en su totalidad de los acontecimientos irrelevantes de la vida cotidiana del barco, sin embargo luffy había podido notar como, cada vez que sanji se paseaba por enfrente de él (de pura casualidad, verdad) para ir a dejarle algún postrecillo o bebida exótica a sus damas, zoro avispaba la mirada y de forma muy sutil admiraba (por no decir devoraba) el gloriosos trasero respingado y redondito de sanji, ¡hey! la descripción de "gloriosos trasero respingado y redondito" no era suya en alguna ocasión totalmente perdido a causa del alcohol, el propio zoro había hecho una epopeya a la magnificencia del susodicho trasero, y de ahí había surgido esa flamante definición, que dicho sea de paso hace honor a la verdad (ojo a luffy tampoco le gusta sanji).

Todas estas conjeturas y desvariantes pensamientos llevaron a luffy a realizarse el cuestionamiento de su vida, hasta el momento, ¿porque si se traían tantas ganas aún no habían follado? Si él fuera zoro ya se hubiera echado a sanji al hombro cual costal de papas y lo habría cargado hasta la bodega del sunny, para darse un enceraron de aquellos, ponerle fin a las discusiones incesantes y a toda esa tención sexual, pero luffy no era zoro (y zoro era un mentecato), por otro lado si él fuera sanji en la primera oportunidad de en qué se quedara a solas en la cocina con zoro (lo que sucedía muy a menudo curiosamente) ya lo habría besado apasionadamente para así acorralarlo contra la barra y de un brinco sentarse en ella abrir las piernas y dejar que zoro lo hiciera irremediablemente suyo. Pero sanji era demasiado orgullosos, y nunca haría al peliverde semejante ofrecimiento, así que luffy tomo una decisión, él era el capitán, por lo tanto era su responsabilidad el resolver todo tipo de conflictos surgidos dentro de la banda, debía hallar la manera de poner fin de una vez por todas a este descabellado asunto y así lograr que la paz reinara al fin en el sunny, el como buen capitán y futuro rey pirata debía encontrar la forma adecuada y sutil para mediar los pleitos sin sentido y dar solución a todo el conflicto.

Así que los encerraría a los dos en una habitación y les diría que no saldrían de ahí hasta que follaran como salvajes y le entregaran el video, digo dejaran de pelear por todo el barco, si eso, aunque efectivo, ese no parecía ser un método muy sutil que digamos, debía encontrar una mejor manera.

Y él debía de dejar de leer tanta novela BL o empezaría a desangrarse cada vez que los viera juntos y moriría antes de ser rey pirata.

Pero como hacer comprender a dos idiotas como aquellos que su orgullo estaba demás porque eran plenamente correspondidos.

Mmm eso definitivamente era un reto indescriptiblemente apabullante, una batalla por demás dificultosa, pero a él le encantaban las batallas difíciles shishishishishi. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? hey hay la cuestión.

La innegable verdad de que luffy era un despistado hacia oda a la verdad como un firme hecho consumado justo en este momento en el que se encontraba totalmente perdido de todo el contexto que lo rodeaba, no fue consiente de todo el alboroto que hasta hace 5 segundos lo rodea, hasta que de hecho, este paro.

\- **Are?** \- fue todo o que alcanzo a decir al darse cuenta de la situación

Se encontraba en la cocina del sunny justo a la hora de la comida, la mejor hora del día (según él), y todos lo miraban suspicaces y desconcertados, luffy su capitán el mayor tragón y revoltoso del Gran Line y subyacentes, no había, hasta el momento, robado comida del plato de nadie, ni siquiera había tocado el suyo propio

Chopper el más preocupado de todos le midió la temperatura

\- Parece estar bien.

Zoro y sanji, poema a la cotidianidad; se encontraban Katana contra pierna en una de sus ya rutinarias peleas, y de repente su cómico enojo había desaparecido para ver a su capitán ido por completo, totalmente enfrascado en sus pensamiento, valla a saber Enel cuales.

\- Que te sucede luffy te sientes mal- Robin lo analizaba con una mirada suspicaz

\- - Haaa seguramente tiene parásitos de tanta porquería que se lleva a la boca, el muy puerco.

\- - Nami, no digas eso luffy podría tener una severa enfermedad gastrointestinal

\- - Mm talvez debas extraerle parte del intestino doctor-san

Solo robin podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios y sonar tan común como si hubiese dicho "se me acabo el café"

Ussop dramático, como siempre: robin das miedo no digas eso

\- Seguramente lo que luffy tiene es dudas existenciales sobre por qué no están supppper como yo oh yea…

Sin comentarios…

\- - luffy san quieres que toque una canción para ti yohohoho

\- - al vez solo no le gusto la desabrida comida del ero-Cook, y la mecha se encendió con ese simple comentario y empezó el pleito.

Sanji defendiendo su comida, nami intentando que no estallara el caos total.

Robin burlándose de la situación, Ussop y Chopper corriendo desesperado diciendo, luffy tiene una enfermedad incurable por eso no come haaa

Brook riendo y Franky posando suuuper

Y mientras tanto nuestro querido capitán recobro conciencia y en tan solo unos segundos devoro totalmente toda la comida de la mesa, eso les pasaba por distraídos, para cuando oyeron el traqueteo de la losa, está ya había sido limpiada en su totalidad y la comida había desaparecido

\- - El parecer luffy, no estaba enfermo jaja

\- - El muy maldito se acabó todo

\- Que enfermedad ni que ocho cuartos, seguramente era un truco para acabar con nuestra comida.

Luffy siempre seria, bueno, pues como él y ya.

* * *

HASTA LA PROXIMA. BESUKOS.


End file.
